Sharing Love
by GayRon
Summary: Harry spend the summer at the Burrow after the GoF (warning slash m/m Harry/Ron & Percy/Oliver Chapter 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

"Sharing Love"  
  
Author: GayRon  
  
This is Harry/Ron and a little Percy/Oliver  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books, JK Rowling does.  
  
WARNING: This is slash meaning m/m if you don't like that stop reading.  
  
Thanks to ROARchan for Beta this story.  
  
  
  
The silence on Privet Drive was broken when a scream was heard from number four.  
  
Harry had awakened screaming again, he had been having nightmares every night since he had returned from Hogwarts.  
  
At first the Dursley's had threatened to beat him if he didn't stop screaming at night, but all Harry had to do was mention his godfather's name, Sirius Black, and Vernon Dursley would back off, so they told there neighbours that their nephew had returned for the summer from St. Brutus Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.  
  
Harry had nightmares the first night after Cedric's death, but Ron had heard him and joined him in his bed and held him the entire night and every night after that and the nightmares stopped.  
  
They had of course to be careful so that no one saw Ron stepping in and out of Harry's bed because they both thought it was too early to tell everyone of their relationship.  
  
Only two people did know about them; Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's best friend, and Neville Longbottom who accidentally found them out when he sat down on them when they were kissing under Harry's Invisibility cloak.  
  
But Harry couldn't sleep without Ron so he had a lousy summer, even worse then usual, and he couldn't wait until he could go to the Burrow.    
  
Harry looked at the clock in his nightstand and saw that it was 3:37 AM and he couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to write a letter to Ron.  
  
He took out a feather pen from his stash under the floor.  
  
Hello love.  
  
I miss you.  
  
He tried to decide if he should tell Ron about his nightmares, but as he pictured Ron's distress he decided not to tell him.  
  
I am fine, the Dursleys are ignoring me so I have it good, perhaps a little bored but that leaves me with much time to do my homework, I'm done with it. Hermione will be pleased.  
  
Oh, tell Fred and George that thanks to them Dudley has lost 20 kilos. After that toffee they gave him he doesn't dare touch any candy. I've tried to tell uncle Vernon that they should write a thank you to Fred and George but they refused to believe that it was magic that made him lose all that weight.  
  
Love Harry  
  
He rose from the bed and opened Hedwig's cage to tie the letter to her leg.  
  
"Give it to Ron" Harry said as he opened his window to let her out.  
  
She spread her wings and flew away.  
  
Harry looked at the clock again and saw that it was now 4:07 AM so he decided to try to sleep again.  
  
His head had barely hit the pillow before he fell asleep.  
  
Three days later and Harry could barely keep his eyes open at breakfast.  
  
Just as he was about to fell asleep on his sandwich the doorbell rang.  
  
"Boy, open the door." Mr. Dursley roared at Harry.  
  
Harry slowly walked to the front door as the doorbell continued to ring.  
  
He opened the door, and he barely had time to see who it was before he was hugged so hard that he was lifted from the floor.  
  
"Harry, oh how I've missed you." Ron said as he lifted Harry even higher and hugged him even harder.  
  
"Ron." Harry screamed happily. "Uh, you can let me down now." He said carefully as Ron continued to hug him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ron said embarrassed as Mr. Dursley came out of the kitchen to see who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" He roared at Ron.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, my best friend from school." Harry answered worried that his uncle would remember him from last year.  
  
"And what is he doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to get Harry, he can spend the rest of the summer home with us." Ron answered looking at Mr. Dursley with a smug look.  
  
Harry looked at Ron happily until he realized that Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go.  
  
"And why do you think I would allow my nephew to live with your family?" Mr. Dursley said with a nasty smile.  
  
Ron's own smile didn't change as he said; "Well, Harry's Godfather Sirius Black was worried for Harry and wanted to see him but, as you probably know" he cast a brief smile at Harry "since he is wanted murderer he can't come here, so he asked me to come get him."  
  
Mr. Dursley's smile disappeared as he heard Sirius's name.  
  
"And how do you intend to get him to your house, if you think I have the time to." He began when Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Don't worry we can get there by ourselves."  
  
Harry knew that Ron had won as he saw Uncle Vernon's eyes blister with rage.  
  
"Fine, but you will have to carry his trunk down the stairs without help." He said as he walked away grudgingly.  
  
Ron followed Harry to his room.  
  
When they reached Harry's room, Harry jumped Ron and covered him with kisses.  
  
"I've missed you to." Harry said as he rose off Ron who had landed on Harry's bed.  
  
He began packing his trunk.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Harry asked when he picked up his wand and put it into his pocket.  
  
"Err. She's at the Burrow." Ron looked sheepishly.  
  
"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" Harry asked when he saw Ron fidget with the Potions book.  
  
"No, but when I got your letter I knew that you needed me, you would never do all homework on the first days of the summer." he answered and threw the Potions book into the trunk.  
  
"Then how did you get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same way as we will get to the Burrow. With the Knight Bus." Ron said as they picked up the trunk and carried it down the stairs.  
  
"And what are we going to tell your mother when you come home with me?"  
  
"We tell her that the muggles were going to travel somewhere and asked you if you could live with us the rest of the summer." Ron said, smiling at Harry.  
  
Ron must have planned this for a long time, because it sounded very plausible to Harry.  
  
Harry said goodbye to the Dursleys who only nodded as they carried they trunk out the front door.  
  
When they reached the corner of Privet Drive Ron took out his wand and lifted it high in the air.  
  
A bright flash followed by a loud boom presented the arrival of the Knight Bus.  
  
They walked on and was greeted by Stan Shunpike; "Well, hello again Neville." Stan said grinning.  
  
"Where are you going this time?" He asked as he looked at Ron with a questioning look.  
  
"He's Ron and were going to Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry said.  
  
"That'll be 10 sickles each." Stan said in his business voice.  
  
Harry looked at Ron as he took out his money pouch and was about to pay when; " I'll pay." Ron said fast.  
  
"We'll split the charge." Harry said.  
  
He wanted to pay for both of them, but he knew that Ron would refuse to be paid for.  
  
After they had paid they went and choose two beds next to each other.  
  
"Why did he call you Neville?" Ron asked with a smile.  
  
"Well remember in third year when I blew up my aunt Marge? Well I thought I was going to be send to Azkaban so I chose a phoney name and Neville was the first one on my mind." He said sheepishly.  
  
He wanted to change the topic so he asked; "When are we meeting Sirius?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a questioning look.  
  
"You remember, you said to my uncle that Sirius wanted you to come get me."  
  
"Oh that, well I remembered you telling me that all you need is to say his name and your uncle backs down." Ron said laughing when he thought of the look on Mr. Dursley's face when he said Sirius name.  
  
Ron seeing that Harry was yawning asked him if he would like to sleep during the rest of the trip.  
  
"Yeah, but only if you can hold me." Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron looked at the top of the bed and saw curtains around it. He rose and pulled them all the way around the bed and then he lay down and pulled Harry into his embrace.  
  
Harry fell asleep quickly and slept the entire trip to the Burrow.  
  
Ron woke him when they reached the Burrow.  
  
As Harry walked off the Knight Bus and saw the Burrow, he felt like he was home.  
  
He was just about to tell Ron that when he saw Ron's face change from love to horror as he saw something behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Molly Weasley coming storming right at them.  
  
She stopped in front of them looking at both with blazing eyes and then hugged Harry.  
  
"It's good to see you again Harry." She said as she released him and turned to Ron to ask; "Did the Dursleys allow him to come here?"  
  
"Yeah, the were going on a vacation and asked if Harry could stay with us for the rest of the summer."      
  
"Of course you can stay with us, Harry," She said as she told them to take Harry's trunk to Ron's room.  
  
As they walked the way to Ron's room Harry welt warm and safe again for the first time since leaving Hogwarts and when they finally reached Ron's room and put the trunk down Ron jumped Harry and kissed him so passionately that Harry fell backwards and landed on Ron's bed.  
  
Ron's tongue entered Harry's mouth and wrestled his tongue, while Harry tried not to scream out in passion as Ron's hand's travelled all over Harry's body until they found his growing erection.  
  
"Oh my God! Ron stop! Your mum!" He tried to say as Ron sucked hard on Harry's neck.  
  
Regretfully Ron withdrew.  
  
Harry was disappointed, sure he was afraid that Mrs. Weasley would walk in on them, but when Ron kissed him all he wanted was to become one with him.  
  
Both boys lay panting as Fred and George came in.  
  
"Hey, Harry" Fred and George said, when they noticed both boys laying on the bed panting.  
  
"The trunk couldn't be so heavy."  
  
Ron jumped of the bed, red with embarrassment. "Knock before you enter a room, will you?"  
  
"Sorry," George said sarcasm in his voice "we just wondered if you guys would like to join us in a game of Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah sure, come Harry I'll show you my new broom Fred and George bought me." Ron said as Fred and George left the room.  
  
Ron's new broom was a Nimbus 2001, Fred and George had bought two of the same brooms for themselves to.  
  
The game was held in a grove, they used two trees as targets for the ball and the teams were Ron & Harry against Fred & George.  
  
In the beginning Fred and George were leading but as they tried to score against Ron he caught the ball easily and sent it to Harry who scored.  
  
The game continued until Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.  
  
Ron and Harry won with 120 to 70.  
  
"You were excellent Ron." Fred said as they were on the way to dinner.  
  
"Yeah, you should try out as Keeper for Gryffindor team this year." Harry said, as he felt happy for Ron for the fact that he didn't need to be jealous of Harry any longer, at least in Quidditch.  
  
"Well I intend to, after all I have been training for over a year now." Ron said smiling at Harry.  
  
"When have you had time to train for Quidditch?"  
  
"Err... You remember when we didn't speak to each other, well I trained together with George and Fred then." Ron said looking everywhere but in Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry looked around to see if they were alone and seeing that the twins had returned to the Burrow before them, he put his hand on Ron's chin and slowly guided Ron's head so that his eyes saw directly in Harry's.  
  
"Ron let's put last year behind us and look forward instead." He said as he put a kiss on Ron's lips.  
  
Ron responded in kind and soon what begun as a light kiss grew into an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
Harry dragged Ron to the ground and they began to pull of each other's robes  
  
"Hey, were did you guys g." Fred began, until he saw Harry and Ron on the ground in each other's arms and kissing without robes on.  
  
Fred's face split into the biggest grin Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Oh! Our l 'ickle Ronniekins has found a boyfriend." He said as George walked in behind him, his face also split into an identical grin.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" George said as Ron and Harry got up from the ground.  
  
"Please don't tell mom." Ron said as he brushed the dirt off himself and Harry.  
  
"Mom said to hurry up." Fred said as he cast a wink at Harry and he understood that they wouldn't tell anyone, they just wanted to have little fun with Ron.  
  
The twins continued to joke with Ron on the way to the Burrow.  
  
When they entered the kitchen they saw that Percy and Mr Weasley had come home and;  
  
"Oliver Wood?" Both twins exclaimed for the moment forgetting Ron and Harry, which pleased Ron to no end.  
  
"Hey." Wood said as he seated himself next to Percy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" George asked gaining a glare from Mrs Weasley.  
  
"He's here because I invited him." Percy said giving him an identical glare, "I have something to declare, as soon as everyone is seated." He finished.  
  
Everyone sat down as Percy rose and looked down at Oliver.  
  
"Well you know that I and Penelope broke up, what you don't know is why." He looked at Mrs Weasley carefully. "The reason is that I'm gay and I love Oliver and I'm gonna move in with him." Percy finished and took Oliver's hand, squeezing it.  
  
The twins looked at each other and then turned to look at Ron and Harry, whose faces showed complete shock, then the twins burst out laughing.  
  
"Fred, George! Stop laughing at once!" Mrs Weasley said casting a dangerous look at the twins.  
  
"Sorry mom" Fred said, "Yeah and sorry Perce, Oliver, it's just, we didn't know that it was so popular." George continued between a laugh, earning a questioning look from Percy, Oliver, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; and a glare from Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well I'm happy for you." Mrs Weasley said ignoring the twins.  
  
"Yes, Congratulations Oliver." Mr Weasley said shaking Oliver's hand.  
  
After dinner the older Weasleys wished to speak with Percy and Oliver privately.  
  
"Want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked as they walked up the stairs  
  
"Ok."  
  
As usual Ron won the game.  
  
"Ron, if you became Keeper for Gryffindor I think you should also be the new team captain." Harry said after losing a third game. "You're a good tactician."  
  
Ron blushed. "I thought Angelina would be the team captain?"  
  
"Yes, but that was before we knew you could be a team member. You are better at tactics then her, and I would vote for you and I'm sure that the twins would to." Harry said, as Ron blushed even more.  
  
Ron threw the chess board aside and pulled Harry down on the bed, and then begun kissing Harry.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to allow entrance for Ron's tongue but Ron moved his lips from Harry's mouth down his neck and when he met clothing he pulled the shirt over Harry's head.  
  
Then there come knocking from the door.  
  
It was the twins.  
  
"Arghh, can't you be left alone in this house." Ron screamed in frustration.  
  
The twins merely grinned. "Mother wants Oliver to sleep here tonight."  
  
"What, why?" Ron asked as Harry pulled his shirt back on.  
  
"Well he can't sleep in Percy's room and mother didn't want him to wake up in the middle of the night from our toys." George said.  
  
Just then Oliver came in the room followed by Percy who had his wand out and pointing at a bed that soared through the air to slowly land next Ron's bed.  
  
Harry and Ron prepared for bed as Percy kissed Oliver goodnight, when Harry was sure that Oliver had fallen asleep he quietly crept to Ron's bed asking him if he could sleep in his bed.  
  
Ron looked at Oliver and then slowly nodded.  
  
When Harry had crawled next to Ron he was enveloped by warm arms and slowly fell to sleep knowing he was safe in Ron's arms.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Ron whispered and kissed him.   
  
THE END  
  
or to be continued  
  
you decide 


	2. Ch 2

A/N This story has not gone through any Beta so it will have some grammatical errors, please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimers: see chapter 1  
  
Harry and Ron woke up when Oliver fell down on the bed.  
  
"Oliver, what are you doing?" Harry yawned as Ron pushed Oliver off the bed.  
  
"I stumbled in the dark and what are you doing in bed with Ron?" Oliver asked.  
  
Harry felt a blush coming and hoped that Ron would say something but Ron where on his way to dreamland again.  
  
"I'm in love with Ron," Harry answered under his blush "but it's not like that, we're only sleeping together we're not sleeping together. And what are you up at," he looked at his watch on the nightstand which read; 03:27 am " half past three in the middle of night."  
  
"Erm.. I was going to the bathroom," Oliver said as he too began to blush.  
  
"Riiiight, what about this, we don't tell Mrs, Weasley that you went to Percy and you don't tell her about us," Harry asked Oliver.  
  
"OK," Oliver said before he left the room.  
  
Harry looked down at Ron who had fallen asleep again hugging the pillow. Harry took both of Ron's arms of the pillow and pulled them around himself before he too returned to sleep.  
  
They both awoke at dawn when Oliver returned from Percy.  
  
"Time to rise," Oliver said with a huge grin on his face as he entered the room.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked Oliver sleepily.  
  
"You would also be happy if you just been shagged," Harry answered smiling to Ron.  
  
"Yes, I would," Ron said giving Harry a stare, which made Harry blush deeply as he fell off the bed and retreat to the shower.  
  
Oliver cast questioning look at Ron.  
  
"Harry wants us to wait with consuming our relationship," Ron explained before he slowly rose off the bed and went to the second bathroom.  
  
Once all three had dressed themselves they went down for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," Mrs, Weasley greeted them but Oliver was also given a second greeting from Percy.  
  
"Morning love," Percy said as he gave Oliver a kiss when he had seated himself next to Percy.  
  
"Morning Perce," Oliver returned.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down next to Ginny who blushed when Harry greeted her.  
  
Then the twins came down the stairs, yawning both, they seated themselves next to Oliver.  
  
"Your letters from Hogwarts came this morning," Mrs, Weasley said as she gave out letters to Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny.  
  
As they read their letters, Pigwidgeon came through the open window and began circling Ron's head.  
  
"I send Pig to Hermione before I went to get you," Ron whispered to Harry as he ripped the letter from Pigs leg.  
  
1.1.1 Hello Ron and hopefully Harry  
  
I'm glad that you can get Harry away from those horrible relatives of his.  
  
Remember Ron that we have our OWL's this year so study hard, Harry has already send me a letter telling me that he has done all his summer homework, now I don't want you to copy it Ron, because then you will not learn anything.  
  
I'm sorry to say that I can't join you this year at Diagon Alley because my family and I will spend the rest of the summer in Bulgaria were we have been invited to Viktor's family.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
ps, I'm a prefect, can you believe it.  
  
Ron handed the letter to Harry and rolled his eyes at Hermione, "She a prefect, what a surprise," he sarcasm said.  
  
Harry laughed quietly at Ron.  
  
"Hermione cant come this year so can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Ron asked Mrs, Weasley.  
  
"We can't, I have an appointment at the ministry," Mrs, Weasley said as she started to clear the table after Ginny.  
  
"Mom, we are old enough to go alone this year, besides Fred and George will come to," Ron tried in vain.  
  
"If you think I will allow Fred and George go unsupervised to Diagon Alley," She began until Percy interrupted her.  
  
"It's alright mother, Oliver and I will go check that new apartment today so we go Diagon Alley and take the kids with us," Percy said before turning to Oliver, "If it's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course it's alright Perce," Oliver smiled at Percy.  
  
"Well," Mrs, Weasley looked at the twins angelic smiles "OK, you can go, but if I hear that you two sat foot in Knockturn Alley you will de-gnome the garden until you're 150 years old," she directed to the twins.  
  
After breakfast they travelled to Diagon Alley with Floo-powder.  
  
Once they were there they went to Gringotts to take out money, they opened the Weasley vault first and as usual it wasn't much there then they went to another vault.  
  
"Fred and George have a vault for themselves," Ron said to Harry, "they refuse to tell us were they got the gold from."  
  
After they got money from Harry's vault they exited Gringotts and Percy began giving directions.  
  
"Alright, will do like this, Ron, you and Harry go to Flourish and Blotts to buy books while we take Fred and George to get supplies, then we meet outside of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get new robes."  
  
They split up, Harry and Ron ran to Flourish and Blotts to buy books for themselves, the twins and Ginny then they ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the what was new, after 30 minuets they had to drag themselves away to get new robes.  
  
Once they reached MM's Robes for All Occasions they saw only Percy and Oliver outside kissing.  
  
"Hrmm," Ron tried to get their attention.  
  
Percy snapped around and seeing them blushed while Oliver only smiled.  
  
"What took you so long? Fred and George are already inside buying their robes," Percy complained when he got his blushing under control.  
  
Thankfully for Ron, Fred, George and Ginny chose that moment to come out with four packets under their arms.  
  
"Why do you have four packets?" Ron asked trying to change the topic.  
  
"Three robes for us and a little surprise," Fred said while George blinked to Harry.  
  
"Now you two don't take to long, we must check after an apartment later," Percy directed in a harsh tone to Ron and Harry.  
  
As Harry and Ron entered the store Ron muttered: "Why does Percy complain, I bet he hadn't even notice we weren't there."  
  
Once new robes been bought they all went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, were Percy began giving directions again.  
  
"You can either return to the Burrow, or Ron and Harry stay here while Oliver and I take the twins and check the apartment," George gave a sulky look to Percy at this while Fred gave Oliver a wink.  
  
"Perce, wouldn't it be better if the twins stayed here while we checked the apartment alone," Oliver said while giving Percy a ground-moving look.  
  
*What am I going to do now*, Percy thought, either he could do as his mother told him to do or he could leave the twins alone to probably do terrible things, but he would be alone with the men he loves in a empty apartment.  
  
A/N Thanks to all that have reviewed this story, I hope you'll like this one too. 


End file.
